The Betazed Ambassador - Janeway Chronicles 3
by nupharlutea78
Summary: When the Betazed Ambassador, Lady Lwaxana Troi, comes to the Janeway Castle, she wreaks havok, and all get tangled into it, but most of all Lord Bertram Wooster from Londra, as usually.


The Janeway Chronicles

The Ambassador of Betazed

Queen Kathryn of Janeway, Prince Chakotay, her husband and Lord High Steward, Lord Tuvok of T'Khasi, her Lord Marshal, Maitre Robert, her court doctor, Neelix, her Chief Cook, and Lady B'Elanna of Torres, her bodyguard, were sitting together at a table with crimson tablecloth in the royal chamber.

'So, as you know, the Ambassador of Betazed is coming here,' Kathryn said.

Chakotay, Tuvok, Maitre Robert, Neelix and B'Elanna nodded.

'Is the castle ready for her, Chakotay?' Kathryn asked.

'Yes, Kathryn,' Chakotay said.

Kathryn nodded.

'And is the Royal Guard ready, Lord Tuvok?' Kathryn asked.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' Tuvok said firmly.

Kathryn nodded.

'And are you ready for her visit, Maitre Robert?' Kathryn asked.

'Yes,' Maitre Robert grumbled. 'I only hope it wouldn't be like the visit of the Keizons, so many wounded among your guards and you poisoned.'

'No, of course not, Maitre Robert,' Kathryn assured him. 'The Betazoids are cultured and sensitive people.'

Maitre Robert snorted but said nothing.

'And you, Master Neelix, are you ready for her visit?' Kathryn asked.

'Of course, Your Majesty, everything to please most refined taste,' Neelix said.

Kathryn nodded.

'And you, B'Elanna, just guard me faithfully as always,' she said.

B'Elanna nodded.

Later that day the great white throne room with vaults, pillars and tall windows was full. Queen Kathryn was sitting on her golden throne with crimson velvet, tall, slender woman with a golden crown with rubies and emeralds on her blonde knot like a crown, in a crimson doublet and trousers embroidered with gold. By her side on another throne was sitting Prince Chakotay, tall, strong man with round face, dark eyes, short dark hair and a tattoo like a wave over his left eye, in a short crimson gown and crimson hose embroidered with gold. By the throne was standing Tuvok, a tall, slender man with dark skin, dark eyes, short dark curly hair and pointed ears, in a long yellow gown with high collar, scalloped sleeves and a slit up to hips, and yellow hose. Also by the throne was standing Maitre Robert, a short thin man with dark eyes and receding dark hair, in a blue robe with brown fur. Also by the throne was standing B'Elanna, a tall, slender girl with long dark hair and crests on her forehead, in yellow doublet and trousers embroidered with gold. Around the throne were standing Royal Guards in yellow doublets and trousers. Courtiers in bright doublets or gowns and court ladies in long bright dresses were standing along the walls of the throne room.

A group of people appeared in the door and walked across the throne room to the throne. In the front was a tall slender woman with dark eyes and dark hair showing under a crescent shaped hat with a veil, in a long yellow dress with green flowers and a lilac sleeveless surcoat over it. By her side walked a tall slender girl with large dark eyes and long curly dark hair with a yellow ribbon with long ends falling behind and in a green dress with low cut, high waist, full skirt and wide sleeves with short crimson false sleeves at the shoulders. Also there were several tall strong young men in doublets and trousers with them.

As they came to the throne they stopped and the woman spoke looking at Queen Kathryn.

'I, Lwaxana Troi, the daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, the Keeper of the Sacred Cup of Gorn and the heiress of the Rings of Betazed, greet you, Queen Kathryn of Janeway.'

'We greet you, Lady Lwaxana, in our kingdom,' Kathryn answered.

'I am honoured, Your Majesty,' Lwaxana said.

'Join us at the dinner, Lady Lwaxana,' Kathryn said.

'I will, Your Majesty, with pleasure,' Lwaxana said.

She looked attentively at Chakotay, Tuvok, Maitre Robert, B'Elanna and the guards. Her companion and their guards looked at them inquisitively.

The Betazoid girl in green was walking along a corridor when she heard someone playing Greensleeves lovely on a lute. She peeked into the room where the melody was going from and saw a tall slender young man with short dark hair, in a green short gown embroidered with golden flowers and yellow hose, sitting on a bench in a window niche with red curtains and playing Greensleeves with a smile.

'Hello,' she said smiling.

'Hello,' the young man answered smiling.

'You play Greensleves lovely,' she said.

'Thank you,' he said smiling. 'I'm Lord Bertram Wooster from Londra, I'm staying here.'

'I'm Deanna Troi, the daughter and counsellor of the Betazoid Ambassador,' she said.

'Glad to meet you,' he said smiling.

'Likewise,' Deanna said.

'Please call me just Bertie,' he said smiling.

'All right, Bertie,' Deanna said smiling. 'What do you like?'

'Oh, games, singing, music, dancing, hunting, romances, all that,' Bertie said smiling.

Deanna nodded.

At the dinner in the great white throne room the long table with white tablecloth was full, sliver and gold dishes with roasts, vases with fruit, baskets with bread, sweets and pastries, jugs with red and white wine and lemonade, plates, goblets, knives and forks. Queen Kathryn was sitting at the head of the table, Prince Chakotay was sitting by her right hand, Tuvok by her left hand, Lwaxana and Deanna were sitting near her. Courtiers were sitting lower, as Lieutenant Tom Paris, Lieutenant Rayen and Cornet Harry Kim of the Royal Guard, Kes, the apprentice of Maitre Robert, Alan ar C'halvez, the court minstrel, Lady Laura Delaney, his fiancee, and B'Elanna, and also Bertie as a guest.

'Lady Lwaxana Troi, meet my husband and Lord High Steward, Prince Chakotay, and Lord Tuvok of T'Khasi, my Lord Marshal,' Kathryn said.

'My daughter and counsellor Deanna Troi,' Lwaxana said.

Kathryn nodded.

Lwaxana tasted some coq au vin.

'Mm, your cook is excellent,' she said.

'Yes, Neelix is a genius though very emotional,' Kathryn said smiling.

Lwaxana nodded and looked at Chakotay.

'What a lovely tattoo, Prince Chakotay,' she said.

'Yes, Kathryn likes it very much,' Chakotay said.

Lwaxana nodded and looked at Tuvok.

'What lovely pointed ears, Lord Tuvok,' she said. 'Are you part elf?'

'Yes, Lady Lwaxana, I have many elven ancestors,' Tuvok said. 'As for my ears, my wife T'Pel appreciates them very much, and that's probably why we have four children.'

Lwaxana nodded and looked down the table, at Tom, Harry, Rayen, Alan and Bertie.

'Is that a Keizon among your guards?' she asked.

'Yes, he didn't like it in the guard of the Keizon Ambassador, so he stayed here,' Kathryn explained. 'He's Lieutenant Rayen.'

Lwaxana nodded.

'And who are the young men with him?' she asked.

'Lieutenant Tom Paris and Cornet Harry Kim, Alan ar C'halvez, our court minstrel, and Lord Bertram Wooster from Londra, our guest,' Kathryn explained.

Lwaxana nodded.

'I didn't know that you were married, Your Majesty,' Lwaxana said.

'We celebrated our wedding just recently, and we were betrothed several months before that,' Kathryn explained.

Lwaxana nodded.

'You're lucky, Your Majesty,' Lwaxana observed.

'Yes,' Kathryn said smiling.

Harry looked at Lwaxana and Deanna.

'The Betazoid Ambassador and her daughter are very lovely, aren't they, Bertie?' he asked.

'Yes, they are jolly well pretty,' Bertie answered.

Lwaxana looked at him attentively

After the feast there was a ball. Alan played a tender air on his lute, standing aside. Queen Kathryn danced with Prince Chakotay, of course, gracefully and passionately. Tom danced with B'Elanna, Harry with a friend, Lynette Beauchamp, and Kes with Neelix who looked very unusually with his scales on his face and hands, a blonde tuft of hair on the top of his head falling to the back of his head, and in a doublet with yellow left half and red right half and in hose with red left leg and yellow left leg. Bertie danced with Deanna, smiling to her.

As time came to change partners, Lwaxana came to Tom.

'Will you invite me to dance, Lieutenant Paris?' she asked lowly.

'If you wish,' Tom answered.

They started to dance.

'You are so handsome, Lieutenant Paris,' Lwaxana said lowly.

'Thank you, Lady Lwaxana, but I'm betrothed, to Lady B'Elanna of Torres,' Tom said firmly.

'Oh,' Lwaxana said, disappointed.

When time came for another dance, Lwaxana came to Harry.

'Cornet Kim, will you invite me to dance?' she asked lowly.

'Of course,' Harry said.

They started to dance.

'You're so handsome, Cornet Kim,' Lwaxana said lowly.

'Thank you, Lady Lwaxana, but I have a lover, Lynette Beauchamp,' Harry said quickly. He didn't really but something about this woman made him to avoid her.

'Oh,' Lwaxana said, disappointed.

She looked at Neelix and Kes and decided she won't even ask Neelix, it was so clear that they were in love.

She looked around and saw Bertie. She approached him.

'Lord Bertram, will you invite me to dance?' she asked lowly.

'Oh, absolutely,' Bertie said smiling.

They danced.

'Lord Bertram, you're so handsome,' Lwaxana said lowly.

'Oh, do you think so, Lady Lwaxana? Thanks a lot,' Bertie said smiling.

'Yes, I think so, Lord Bertram,' Lwaxana said lowly.

She looked at him attentively.

'Lord Bertram, I seek a husband now, and you are handsome and like me. So I will become your wife,' Lwaxana said.

'Oh, I'm honoured,' Bertie said.

'What a gentleman!' Lwaxana said. 'Oh, Bertram, you would look great at our wedding day. You know, on a Betazed wedding, everyone is naked, the bridegroom, the bride and the guests, it shows their sincerity.'

'Oh, really?' Bertie said.

'Yes,' Lwaxana said smiling broadly. 'It's so beautiful!'

Bertie nodded.

After the ball Bertie stood on the triangular terrace at the bow of this castle-ship, at the foot of the rectangular Armory Tower with turrets and the tall round Treasury Tower in front of it. He looked desolately at the lush green bushes below. He really didn't want to be betrothed to Lwaxana Troi, he didn't want to marry anyone, much less her, as she was too imperious for him. And to that to be married to her not in his usual elegant array, but naked! He said what he did at the ball to be polite and friendly, and he didn't anticipate such a reaction at all. And now he was at an impasse and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, turned and saw Deanna.

'Oh, Deanna old girl,' he said.

'I hope you don't think of jumping from this terrace, Bertie?' Deanna asked smiling.

'Oh, of course not,' Bertie said. 'It's far from Bertram to think like this.'

'Very good,' Deanna said smiling.

'Oh, and why you even decided I was going to do something like this?' Bertie asked, surprised.

'My mother can feel emotions, like me, but she is too confident to see some things,' Deanna said smiling. 'For example, I know that you, Bertie, really think that my mother and me are pretty, but you're also a confirmed bachelor and don't want to marry anyone, but you also think that a gentleman can't break a betrothal himself, am I right?'

'Right on all sides, Deanna old girl,' Bertie said smiling.

Deanna nodded.

'That's why I'm by her side, to mend what she did,' she said smiling.

'Oh, Deanna old girl, I didn't expect it at all!' Bertie complained. 'Now she wants to marry me, and it turns out at that, on a Betazoid wedding everyone is naked, so I would have to marry her naked, what a shame!'

Deanna listened to him smiling quietly.

'Don't worry, Bertie, I'll save you from my mother,' she said. 'In Betazed a betrothal is cancelled if you made another. So if you get betrothed to me, you won't be betrothed to my mother any more. Of course, I'll break the betrothal afterwards.'

'Oh, Deanna old thing, you're really saving me!' Bertie said with relief.

Deanna smiled.

'As you may have guessed, Betazoid women propose, not the men. So, Lord Bertram Wooster, would you marry me?'

'Absolutely, Deanna,' Bertie said smiling.

Deanna smiled too.

'Deanna, old girl, we gather to play games in the garden, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Kes, B'Elanna of Torres, Alan ar C'halvez, Laura Delaney, Rayen, Neelix and me. Will you join us?'

'Of course,' Deanna said smiling.

Bertie led her through courts, corridors, halls and rooms of the Janeway castle to the palace garden beyond the gate of the castle in the lower court, and through the lush green groves of the castle to a marble bench under lilac bushes. Sure enough, Tom, Harry, Kes, B'Elanna, Alan, Laura, Rayen and Neelix were there sitting on the bench.

'Hello Bertie!' Kes exclaimed merrily. 'And we wondered where you were.'

'Oh, I just got lost,' Bertie said smiling. 'This damn castle of yours is like a labyrinth, I still find it difficult to find my way around here.'

'Yes, the Alcazar of Janeway is a great castle,' Kes said smiling.

'This is Deanna Troi, the Betazoid Ambassador's daughter,' Bertie said. 'Deanna, meet Lieutenant Tom Paris, Cornet Harry Kim, Maid Kes, Lady B'Elanna of Torres, Maestro Alan ar C'halvez, Lady Laura Delaney, Alan's fiancee, Lieutenant Rayen and Master Neelix.'

Deanna looked at them and smiled. Bertie and Deanna sat down.

'Well, what shall we play today?' Kes asked eagerly.

'Let's play King Who Doesn't Reign,' Tom suggested grinning.

'All right,' Kes said. Everyone else nodded.

Deanna looked at them smiling.

The next morning Bertie was in his room, playing cards with Deanna. Suddenly Lwaxana came in.

'Bertram, what are you doing with my daughter?' she asked. 'You should be with me as my fiance.'

'Bertie isn't betrothed to you any more, Mother,' Deanna said calmly. 'Now he's betrothed to me.'

Lwaxana looked at them, nodded and retired without saying a word.

'Well, it passed well,' Deanna said. Bertie nodded, and they resumed their game.

Later in the morning Maitre Robert was sitting at his table and reading a medicine book, and Kes was grinding substances in a marble mortar. Suddenly her outlines blurred, and then there was in her place a large striped tawny cat with shining green eyes. The cat growled, seeing Maitre Robert, and hid in a corner.

'What the demon?' Maitre Robert grumbled aloud. Then he began to search in his books.

Neelix was in the kitchen, giving orders to the kitchen hands and working at dishes himself, when he felt that his hair and his scales rise uncontrollably.

'I must go to Maitre Robert,' he said to the kitchen hands. 'Continue yourselves here.'

'Yes, Master Neelix,' they chorused seeing his state. Neelix left the kitchen quickly.

Tuvok was reading poetry in his room, when he suddenly felt a fire in his blood that didn't let him to continue reading. It was Pon Farr, no doubt, but why now? It was far too soon. Tuvok rose and went to Maitre Robert.

That morning Queen Kathryn and Chakotay were on a ride together. At breakfast Kathryn said to Chakotay smiling, 'Why don't we go on a ride together? We are on our honeymoon after all.' Chakotay smiled and said, 'Of course, dear Kathryn.' And they went for a ride together, on one horse, white in red and gold harness, Chakotay sitting in front in his short crimson robe, crimson beret and crimson hose, Kathryn in the back, holding at his waist tenderly, in a long blue dress with low cut and tight sleeves and in a crescent shaped white hat with veil falling on her face. They rode through lush green Broceliande Forest. They saw a glade with flowers in the forest.

'Chakotay, why don't we sit here for a bit?' Kathryn asker smiling.

'Of course, Kathryn,' Chakotay said smiling.

Chakotay halted his horse and dismounted, then helped Kathryn to dismount. They left the horse to graze and sat down on the grass. Kathryn gathered some flowers, daisies, bluebells and poppies and began to weave a garland. Chakotay looked at her smiling. When she finished the garland she put it on Chakotay's head smiling.

Suddenly the horse darted towards them. Chakotay qquickly pushed Kathryn aside, but the horse hit her before running off into the woods. Kathryn cried.

'Kathryn, how are you?' Chakotay asked concerned.

'Oh, my leg hurts very much,' Kathryn said. 'I think I've broken it.'

'I'll bring you to Maitre Robert, Kathryn, don't worry,' Chakotay said firmly.

'Oh, Chakotay,' Kathryn said smiling weakly.

Tom Paris and Harry Kim were on a stroll in the palace garden when a crow suddenly darted downwards, hit Harry's hand and flew away quickly. Blood ran from Harry's hand.

'Harry, how are you?' Tom asked concerned.

'It hurts a lot,' Harry confessed.

'Wait a bit, Harry, I'll get you to Maitre Robert,' Tom said. He held Harry by his shoulders and led him to Maitre Robert.

B'Elanna, sitting in the royal chamber, felt an unusual rage. She rose quickly and went to Maitre Robert.

They met by Maitre Robert's door, Neelix with risen hair and scales, panting Tuvok, Chakotay with Kathryn in his hands, Tom, holding Harry with bleeding hand by his shoulders, and panting B'Elanna.

They looked at each other.

'What happened?' Tom asked.

'My hair and scales suddenly rose, see?' Neelix said.

'A premature Pon Farr,' Tuvok said.

'Kathryn hurt her leg, our horse gone wild and hit her,' Chakotay explained.

'I have a flash of rage,' B'Elanna said.

'As for us, a crow hit Harry's hand suddenly,' Tom explained.

'Very strange,' Kathryn said thoughtfully.

'Well, I'll call Maitre Robert,' Chakotay said firmly and knocked on the door.

'Who is this?' Maitre Robert grumbled.

'This is Chakotay, Maitre Robert, the Queen is hurt,' Chakotay said urgently.

Maitre Robert threw the door open and saw Neelix with risen hair and scales, panting Tuvok and B'Elanna, Harry with bleeding hand and Kathryn in Chakotay's hands.

'What the demon?' Maitre Robert grumbled.

'You see yourself, they rose suddenly,' Neelix said.

'A premature Pon Farr,' Tuvok explained.

'A flash of rage,' B'Elanna said.

'A crow hit Harry,' Tom said.

'Our horse gone wild and hit Kathryn's leg,' Chakotay explained.

'Well, go in everybody,' Maitre Robert grumbled.

They all came in and saw the large tawny cat hissing in a corner.

'Is that?' Tuvok asked.

'Yes, that's Kes,' Maitre Robert grumbled.

Tuvok nodded.

'Cornet Kim, go here, I'll bandage your hand,' Maitre Robert said. 'And you, Your Highness, put Her Majesty here on the chair.'

Harry went forward and Chakotay deposited Kathryn on a soft velvet chair.

'And you, Master Neelix, Lord Tuvok and Lady B'Elanna, stand here and wait a bit,' Maitre Robert commanded.

Neelix, Tuvok and B'Elanna waited aside.

Maitre Robert took Harry's hand, looked at it, went to a cupboard, took a needle, some suture and a bandage, brought it all forward, put bandage aside, stitched Harry's hand, took bandage and bandaged it.

'Now don't make any rash movements, Kim,' Maitre Robert grumbled.

Harry nodded and went aside. Tom clapped him on the shoulder. Harry smiled.

Maitre Robert came to Kathryn, looked at her leg and felt it.

'It's a fracture all right,' Maitre Robert said. 'Wait a bit, Your Majesty, I'll make a stilt.'

Kathryn nodded.

Maitre Robert busied himself with making a stilt on Kathryn's leg.

'What the demon is happening?' he grumbled. 'My apprentice suddenly takes her cat form, Neelix's hair and scales rise, Lord Tuvok has a premature Pon Farr and Lady B'Elanna a flash of rage, Her Majesfy's horse goes wild and breaks her leg, a crow goes wild and injures Kim!'

'Yes, very strange indeed,' Kathryn agreed.

Maitre Robert finished putting Kathryn's leg in stilt.

'Now don't make any quick movements with that leg, Your Majesty,' he said. 'Your Higness, help Her Majesty.'

'Of course,' Chakotay said smiling.

Maitre Robert searched in the cupboard again. He pulled out a green vial.

'Now, Lady B'Elanna, Lord Tuvok, Master Neelix, drink this,' he commanded. 'It's a powerful sedative.'

Tuvok and B'Elanna nodded.

'All right,' Neelix said.

They all drank from the vial in turn. Neelix's hair and scales lay down, Tuvok and B'Elanna quitted panting.

'Oh, thank you, Maitre Robert!' Neelix said.

B'Elanna nodded.

'Thank you very much, Maitre Robert,' Tuvok said.

'It's nothing,' Maitre Robert grumbled. 'Now, Lord Tuvok, help me catch my apprentice and give the medicine to her.'

Tuvok nodded.

He went to the large tawny cat in the corner, seized her before she could run away and held her with iron grip. Maitre Robert came to her with the vial, opened her mouth and poured some medicine into her mouth. Tuvok put her on the floor wisely. Her outlines blurred and in her place was Kes again.

She looked around dazed.

'Oh!' she said embarrased. 'Maitre Robert, I growled at you!? I'm sorry.'

'It's nothing,' Maitre Robert grumbled.

'So what could have happened?' Chakotay said.

'Well, there are empaths in the castle, Lady Lwaxana Troi and Lady Deanna Troi,' Kathryn said thoughtfully. 'Lady Deanna seems even, but Lady Lwaxana could be distressed by something and broadcast such feelings.'

'You are right,' Chakotay nodded.

'Well, all is well that ends well,' Kathryn sighed.

Chakotay nodded smiling.

Neelix returned to the kitchen and said smiling:

'Well, boys, Maitre Robert gave me a sedative, so I'm all right now.'

'That's good, Master Neelix,' the kitchen hands chorused.

'Well, let's get to work together,' Neelix said.

'Yes, Master Neelix,' the kitchen boys said.

Tom and Harry returned to their walk together.

'Harry, how are you?' Tom asked.

'Better, Tom, thank you,' Harry said smiling.

'Good,' Tom said smiling.

Chakotay carried Kathryn to the royal chamber, B'Elanna following them closely. When they were here, Chakotay deposited Kathryn on the great royal bed gently.

'Rest, Kathryn,' he said smiling. 'It's our honeymoon after all.'

Kathryn smiled to him.

'And you, B'Elanna, guard her well,' Chakotay said.

'Of course, Your Highness,' B'Elanna said, sitting on a chair near the royal bed.

Chakotay nodded smiling.

Kes continued grinding medicine in the marble mortar, looking shyly at times at Maitre Robert reading his medicine book.

That evening at dinner, when everyone already sat down, Lwaxana suddenly rose and said loudly:

'Your Majesty, I ask for justice!'

Everyone looked attentively at her. It was a custom, that anyone could appeal to the King or Queen before dinner, but people did so rarely, as most questions were put right timely in the Janeway Castle.

'Yes, Lady Lwaxana, we are listening to you,' Kathryn said majestically.

Lwaxana's eyes glowed.

'Your Majesty, I was deeply offended,' she said. 'I became betrothed to a man here, but now he abandoned me, now he's betrothed to my own daughter!'

'Indeed?' Kathryn asked evenly. 'And who is he?'

'Lord Bertram Wooster from Londra is this unfaithful young man, Your Majesty!' Lwaxana said hotly.

Kathryn looked at Bertie, who was very distressed by this.

'Lady Lwaxana, as you're a Betazoid, an empath, could you broadcast your sadness all around the castle, that could cause, for example, rage, fear or anger?' Kathryn asked.

'Yes, of course,' Lwaxana said.

Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Kes looked reproachfully at Bertie.

'Lord Bertram Wooster,' Kathryn called. Bertie gulped and rose.

'Were you really betrothed to Lady Lwaxana Troi?' Kathryn asked.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' Bertie answered.

'And are you betrothed to Lady Deanna Troi now?' Kathryn continued.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' Bertie answered.

Kathryn looked at him attentively.

'Lord Bertram, know that your infidelity not only distressed Lady Lwaxana but caused unpleasant happenings in my court, such as Master Neelix's hair and scales rising uncontrollably, Maid Kes turning into her cat form, Lady B'Elanna feeling a flash of rage, Cornet Kim being wounded by a crow and I by my horse.'

Bertie dropped his head down.

'Lord Bertram, we decree that you must marry Lady Lwaxana,' Kathryn said.

Bertie's heart jumped.

'Do you have anything to say in your defense, Lord Bertram?' Kathryn asked.

'No, Your Majesty,' Bertie said firmly. He was a gentleman and couldn't say that Lwaxana stuck to him and he didn't want to marry her at all.

'I have to say something in his defense, Your Majesty,' Deanna said suddenly rising.

'Yes, Lady Deanna?' Kathryn said.

'Your Majesty, you don't know my mother and Bertie, and he would never said this himself, gentleman as he is,' Deanna said. 'My mother is very confident, and she made advances to every man in this court, but everyone else but Bertie rejected her. And Bertie was friendly and polite to her and didn't say no. She himself proposed to him, and he didn't refuse for he thinks that a gentleman can't disappoint a lady. He didn't want to marry her at all. I felt this and suggested a way out to him, I proposed to him myself, and he agreed. I intend to break the betrothal, as he would never do that himself, being courteous. That's all, Your Majesty.'

Deanna sat down, and Kathryn looked at Bertie and smiled.

'Lord Bertram, you are free,' she said. 'And you, Lady Lwaxana, should feel his emotions better, as an empath.'

Lwaxana snorted and sat down.

Bertie sat down too, relieved.

'Lord Bertram, there isn't in my court or anywhere a gentleman like you,' Kathryn said smiling.

'Oh, you're too kind, Your Majesty, what?' Bertie smiled.

Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Kes looked smiling at him.

'Oh, guys, that was a cinch,' Bertie said. 'I never was in such soup as this time.'

'I believe it,' Tom said smiling. 'Man, Lwaxana really is a barnacle.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that,' Bertie said. 'Very confident, yes, that she is.'

B'Elanna smiled quietly. Of course, he really loves me, he can't love Lwaxana, she thought.

'Bertie, I don't mind that I turned into a cat, it wasn't your fault,' Kes said.

Bertie smiled to her.

'Oh Bertie, you should see Kes as a cat,' Harry said smiling. 'Large, tawny, striped, with green eyes!'

'That had to be quite a sight,' Bertie said smiling.

'It was,' Harry said smiling.

'And I felt such rage, and all this because of a moody woman!' B'Elanna said.

'And the Queen, poor thing, broke her leg,' Tom said.

'And I was wounded in my hand,' Harry said.

'Oh man, that was quite a day!' Tom said.

His friends nodded smiling.

Kathryn and Chakotay heard all this smiling to each other.

'Yes, quite a day, wasn't it, Kathryn?' Chakotay said.

'Yes,' Kathryn said smiling.

Tuvok only raised one eyebrow.


End file.
